inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Welcome Would it be okay to redirect Template:Welcome to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user for anyone who would think to use the template to welcome new users? (it just needs to be used as ) The one currently listed at Template:Welcome is the incorrect welcome template. And no, I don't usually edit here, I was just on here to put up the welcome messages for users where it doesn't arrive automatically, and I've seen multiple users from Pokémon Wiki on here as well. PokémonGamer 19:34, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :And would it be necessary to edit out TX Network logos out of images such as TV Tokyo, 7 TVO (TV Osaka), BS Japan, and others? According to the welcome template, it says "Do not upload watermarked this case or poor quality images.", which means we might need to photoshop it out of existing images in order for the images to meet the quality standards of this wiki, unlike Pokémon Wiki. PokémonGamer 22:03, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, but I think it would only be necessary if the image contains, either a.) intrusive text such as fansubs or the seizure warning at the top of the screen at the beginning of the episode (which they show in Pokémon, I don't know if they do that for Inazuma Eleven), or b.) if a third party streaming site has intentionally added a watermark. This would be crucial because the watermark links to a streaming site, in violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and it's not the type of official watermark you would see on TX. PokémonGamer 23:02, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Contribution rate Just to let you know, recently I have suffered from an injury. A complete ACL tear, which I now have had an ACL-reconstruction surgery for. This means however, that I will contribute a bit less then I have done these past weeks. I will be back soon, but I first need to leave hospital to do so. Misch60 (talk) 14:47, July 14, 2017 (UTC) o7 You're a hero LR. It's been years since I was active on this wikia but damn if I'm not impressed that you still are. And you still make edits everyday. You and Misch really make this place a wiki worth coming back to. Might not be as active as it was, but it never feels abandoned. Good on you guys, thanks for the hard work. ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Machomuu (talk) 12:18, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Tabbers Yo Lord, Recently the tabbers got updated, but because of the update, the styling of the tabbers got tweaked. I do not like how the tabbers currently look, and as some of them disappeared on pages (even though they reappear when you edit+save them), I contacted staff with the question what happened. They responded with the statement that they updated the tabbers and to solve it, the custom tabber css slightly has to be tweaked as well to restore the old version. However, I have absolutely no idea how to do such a thing unfortunately. Do you have any clue how to do that? Also, I have been thinking about the styling and logo of the wiki. This is not immediately necessary, but when the definite date for Ares is announced, we might have to consider a new styling and logo, as it is now Galaxy-styled of course. Also wondering how you think about this. Misch60 (talk) 20:46, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Ah okay, I think I will ask Slyst then, as he has been active here more recent than Potassium. And when it is coming near, we should do the restyling. Now, the date still is being postponed and everything, so I don't want to do that too soon. And we need to think of a style and new logo and everything, another thing that I am no good with. :Misch60 (talk) 18:52, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Slyst came up with a new tabber style, it looks like this. Could you maybe also give your opinion and/or feedback about how it looks? ::Misch60 (talk) 10:14, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :::What do you think about this one? :::Misch60 (talk) 15:48, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure, I will let him know then. ::::Misch60 (talk) 16:55, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Big Mouth Hey Lord, You have the Galaxy game, right? Could you maybe check the evolution of Big Mouth, Abareguruma and Rebound Layer? On these pages, it is still unknown, and I can't find it unfortunately. Misch60 (talk) 07:30, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :Oh really? Unfortunate about your charger, but great that you were able to find it. Probably the one site that I didn't check. :Misch60 (talk) 15:30, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:User page I do not mind at all, that's why I created that section there after all. So please continue if you feel like an image has to be upgraded. Misch60 (talk) 20:31, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Scout character Yeah, we do have a page for it. It is Citrine. Misch60 (talk) 11:27, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I have not seen it anywhere, so it has to be a new one! And I think the romanization is right, indeed Bakajikara. The ぢ makes it a bit difficult, but I think it is the best way to make it. Misch60 (talk) 19:59, October 25, 2017 (UTC) No problem at all, I will happily answer any questions that you have. By the way, another way of easily tracking if a page is already here, is to search for the dub name (if it has a distinctive name at least). Not sure if you have his dub name, but it is another way. Misch60 (talk) 20:06, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Okay, yeah, that would make it a little difficult. I didn't know which version you were using, so I thought it might have been a good way. Well, this works as well, so it is fine. Misch60 (talk) 20:14, October 25, 2017 (UTC) If you are using your GO game as reference, maybe you can find the dub name in combination with how he looks here. There are a lot, if not every scout character from GO on that page. Misch60 (talk) 11:35, October 26, 2017 (UTC) No problem, I have used it a while back when I was doing some scout articles from the GO game. I forgot I still had that link saved on my laptop. Yeah, they are the same, except maybe for the nickname. But the full name is the same. Misch60 (talk) 11:46, October 26, 2017 (UTC) It is Nekosogi, and you are right, we don't have a page for it. Misch60 (talk) 12:15, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Game stuff I don't mind at all, I think it is awesome that you are going to do that. Some of the taisen route teams were indeed missing, and I didn't think anyone was going to add them anytime soon, so I am more than glad some of them are going to be created. As well for the recruitments, as that is information that also might attract more people here, when they search for how to recruit someone. I don't like the dub names/voices either, so I can understand why it is hard to play the game like that. Also, I guess you noticed as well, I am currently working on the original series' scout characters. I have created all scouts that debuted in IE3, and now working on the scouts that debuted in the first game. Though I have to level all players to get their hissatsu, as the website I use doesn't have info on all scouts. After that, I will finish with the scouts that debuted in IE2, so that will be done in a couple of weeks I hope. I hope Slyst will add the images for them at that time, so they are easily recognizable as well. It is a shame I don't have a 3DS (yet, you never know), otherwise I would have helped with some of the pages, but unfortunately that is not possible. Misch60 (talk) 23:00, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that worked out quite great indeed. Seems like we can get a lot of work done like this. The foreign languages make it quite difficult to really like the dub game. With the accents, I think it sounds really bad, and making a lot of foreign dub names takes the shine of the game a bit away. Of course, I haven't played the game, but I have seen a lot of video's of it. I might buy one sometime, but for now, I think what I have is enough, especially now I am quite busy with uni as well. I don't want to get too distracted at times. And you are right that the prices are quite good for it now, so that might get me to the point that I will buy one. Yeah, it is kind of crazy how we ended up like this here so similarly. Such a coincidence that we put so much work in here, as "addicts", and we are both Dutch as well, heck, even the same age! Though you have been here for much longer of course. Misch60 (talk) 10:56, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, for sure, the Japanese names sound so much better and are just made longer in the dub. For Fortissimo just adding Foot behind it, like why? Unfortunately I need to get a lot of work done, but I manage to find some free spots between uni work and my fysio apointments for my knee recovery. It is a good balance at the moment, as I can get all done at both uni and here. That's true, but it is not something that I was aiming for though. It is a great achievement, but for me, it is all about adding information that is missing, not editing for points on the leaderboard. Haha, that would have been crazy. However, I do not live there, I live in the province of Utrecht, so just not the same. I got into IE due to the TV, I saw the show, and at first, I did not like it at all. Mainly because it was a filler episode, so not much happened. However, I later saw another episode, which make me look more up on YouTube. As I found a channel that had JP sounds but English subs, I started watching it all up to Chrono Stone 5, after that moment I believe I was up to date. Misch60 (talk) 13:20, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, very strange indeed. For sure, you need to watch time very carefully while editing, hours might pass in a flash otherwise. Thanks for the support, I am confident I will make my comeback, but I still have at least 5.5 months of revalidation to go, so it is a long process. Yeah, I started with my project a couple of weeks ago for that reason. Ares will take up a lot of editing time, resulting in a neglection of the older games, so I wanted to get that done, or at least get closer to finishing it. Very true, though it depends where in Zuid-Holland you live of course, if it in the top, it is a lot further away. But yes, it is almost as close as a visiting distance, hahaha. I liked season 3 quite a lot, the international games got me hyped up at that time. I liked the end of GO and Chrono Stone a lot as well though. Those series had quite good character development and a great story line. I almost wished they used a couple more episodes for Chrono Stone, as it sometimes felt as if they had to implement a lot of information in a short amount of time. Galaxy was indeed something else. Though I liked the series at a whole, it was very short and rushed. I would have loved to have another FFIV2 with the world stages as well, but well, that didn't quite happen. Misch60 (talk) 14:42, November 5, 2017 (UTC) That certainly would be a possibility. I personally do not have anything against it, so that might be something to make happen in the future. Haha, seems like we feel kind of the same about the seasons as well. Yeah, those duo arcs were something completely different. I felt also that some of the Keshin Armed users mastered it quite easily, without real (shown) training, like Taiyou and Torb for example, while Shindou had a couple of episodes focusing on him learning to use Keshin Armed. I do not think that will happen, though that would be great of course. So I will keep my fingers crossed for it to happen. Maybe I should first hope that Ares will turn out great. Misch60 (talk) 20:04, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Well, that is great! Sounds like we have no problem in meeting each other. Yeah, it seems like it. You are probably right about that. Of course they wanted to show all the Keshin Armed of Chrono Storm, it was quite an essential part of the story. For sure! I am very curious about what they are going to do, but I want to be surprised a bit as well. So I do not hope they reveal too much before the series starts. Misch60 (talk) 08:36, November 6, 2017 (UTC) The same goes for you! Yeah, there are a lot of people that want to see so much before it even starts to air, but that would take the point of the series away. Surprising plot twists and stuff like that are what can make a series great. Misch60 (talk) 17:57, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Great! Yeah, those magazine scans always hype it up a bit, as it reveals a bit, but not as much as that the whole plot gets leaked. That way you still wonder what will happen with that character/team that they reveal. Misch60 (talk) 07:18, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Episode template Seems like a great idea, and it looks good. But what is the insert line in the template? As I know only the opening and ending in an episode. Misch60 (talk) 21:03, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay, so like background music/song in an episode? Sometimes more than 1 of a song is used of course, so sometimes there has to be added more than one on the template. But sure, look fine. Misch60 (talk) 21:12, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Original images Yo Lord, After last Inazuma Walker, Level 5 uploaded the first 5 episodes on their YouTube channel, so I tried to get some images from it, like the latest ones I uploaded. Do you think it looks good, or do you think the older ones will do for now? Misch60 (talk) 13:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay great, I will have a look then at some of the images of the first 5 episodes. I have btw finished all scouts that debuted in the second game, so I now only need to play a lot of the first game to get all the final scout articles in combination with their first game's hissatsu. Misch60 (talk) 15:44, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Atlanters Really now? Well, since it was so long ago, I can't recall how I got the list, but it is very possible that it indeed is the line-up of Coro Box. As the players of the team are all quite small, it would make sense to me. Sorry for the inconvenience of that mess-up though. Misch60 (talk) 13:20, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay, that is possibly why it was on the wrong page. I probably saw a video of someone doing a team on a taisen route. And I probably counted the spaces down at that time, so I thought it was Atlanters, instead of Coro Box, what it should have been. Misch60 (talk) 13:26, November 15, 2017 (UTC)